Obsessed
by gtswithabullhammer
Summary: AU. Punk is teaching her everything he knows about drawing. What happens when she becomes obsessed and tries to ruin his marriage in hopes that he would want to be with her? OC/CM Punk with AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Vince and Linda McMahon and others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I only own who you do not recognize. I do not own anything do to with WWE._**

**__**_A/N: Here is a new story. I did have it up before with different characters, but I decided to rewrite it and go a different direction. I hope you all enjoy it._

Skylar Brooks is the only child of Vince and Linda McMahon. She is 25 years old, standing at 5'9 with waist length brown hair and brown eyes.

She was in a wonderful marriage with Phillip "Punk" Brooks, a man who worked for her father. Everyone called him Punk, even Skylar called him that except when they were in a fight or she was mad at him she would call him Phillip.

Vince McMahon is the owner of a weekly newspaper in New York City. He hired Punk five years ago and he started a relationship with Skylar almost immediately and got married a little over a year later.

Skylar is a Photographer for the Newspaper. Punk on the other hand, draws the comics; he is very good at it. They have a six month old daughter named Addison; she has dark brown hair and brown eyes with her father's personality.

Skylar is currently in her bathroom getting ready for work while her husband is getting dressed, "Honey, can you get Addison ready so I can take her to mom?"

"Yeah" He said before heading off to get his daughter ready for the day. When he walked in Addison's room, he found her lying in her crib wide awake.

The minute she spotted her daddy, she got a big smile on her face and started squealing and kicking her little legs.

Punk smiled and picked up the squirming baby, "How's daddy's little girl?" he gently kissed her cheek and went to her dresser to get some clothes to change her in. After getting her diaper changed and getting her dressed, Punk once again picked his daughter up, "Let's go see mommy."

Punk and Addison set off to find Skylar. After a few minutes, they enter the kitchen to find her getting the diaper bag ready, "There you are." She smiled at her two favorite people. She walked over and got Addison in her arms, "Let's get you fed little girl. Then you're going to Nana's."

Punk wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, "I'm going to work. I'll see you in a little bit." He gave her a kiss on the lips, and then gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "See you later tonight, princess."

After getting Addison fed, Skylar got them settled in the car and drove to her mom's house.

"There are my favorite girls." Linda McMahon said after opening the door.

"Hey mom." Skylar said before kissing her mom's cheek.

Linda picked her granddaughter up before walking to the kitchen, "How's my girl?"

"She's very close to cutting another tooth." Skylar said as she got teething rings out of the diaper bag and put them in the fridge. "It won't take long for these to get cold, they really help her out. If she gets fussy just give her one."

Linda frowned, "I've never seen those before."

"They have gel in them, they stay colder longer. You can just keep them here, we have plenty at home."

"I remember when you cut your first tooth." Linda said as she sat at the table with Addison on her lap, "You were so pitiful."

Skylar laughed, "Anyway, mom, her doctor said we can slowly start giving her solid food, so I packed squash and bananas. We found out she really likes the bananas, so give her the squash first or she won't eat them. I brought you formula and diapers so I don't have to keep bringing some. And I packed some infant Advil to give her if she gets really fussy and give her some before her nap so she can sleep. I gave her some before coming over here so she won't need any for a while."

Linda just smiled softly at her daughter, "I have raised a baby before."

Skylar sighed, "I know mom. I also packed a sippy cup to keep here and some apple juice. She's only allowed four total ounces throughout the day."

Linda laughed, "Honey, if you don't get going you'll be late for work. You know how your father gets when someone is late." She got up and walked Skylar to the door. "And don't worry about picking the little one up. I'll bring her when your father and I come over tonight."

"Ok." Skylar kissed Addison's forehead, "Good bye sweetie. Be good for Nana."

After getting coffee, Skylar walks in the office and to her desk. She turns on the computer just as her dad walks in. "Good morning, Skylar."

"Good morning, daddy."

"Come in my office for a minute. I need to talk to you about something."

Skylar grabbed her coffee and followed her dad in his office, "What's going on?" she asked as she sat across from him.

"I just hired a new comic artist. She is fresh out of college and just moved here with her boyfriend. I want to see if Punk will mentor her and teach her everything he knows."

"Great, but why are you telling me? This is something you should talk to Punk about."

"And I will talk to him. Tonight. I want to bring the new artist and her boyfriend over tonight when your mother and I visit."

"That's fine, but I don't think this is something you should just drop on Punk."

"Everything will work out. If he says no, I'll just ask someone else to help her."

Skylar nodded, "I better go so I can edit the pictures I took yesterday."

When she got to her desk, she sighed. She really hoped her husband would be nice about the mentoring thing. She knew how he could get when something is dropped on him like that.

It took her just a little over an hour to edit and send the pictures to the editor. When she was done, she decided to get her camera ready before going out on the next assignment later that afternoon.

"Good morning, love. How are you?" Skylar looked up to find Wade Barrett standing at her desk.

She smiled, "Good morning, Wade. I'm a little tired. How are you?"

Wade shrugged, "Can't complain."

Wade and Skylar dated for nearly 3 months before deciding they were better off as friends. He wrote articles for the newspaper in the Sports section and sometimes Skylar went with him to take pictures.

"Would you like to have lunch this afternoon? Or do you already have plans with Punk?"

"No, no plans. He's going to be busy most of the day drawing a months' worth of comics."

"Great. Meet me at my desk at noon and we'll find somewhere."

"See you in a little bit."

Skylar finished up some last minute work before going to the comic department. She found her husband sitting at his station looking frustrated, "Hey baby." She said as she walked up to him.

Punk sighed, "Hey. Sorry I can't go to lunch. But if I don't get these fuckers finished I'll have to bring them home and that is not something I want to do."

"That's ok. Wade and I are going to get something to eat before I have to go take pictures of the aftermath of an old office building after it got torn down."

Punk looked at Skylar, "Have a good time and be careful when you're on assignment."

Skylar nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm lucky you're cool about me going to lunch with my ex."

"I trust you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?"

"Nah, an assistant is bringing pizza for everyone."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She gave him another kiss before going to find Wade.

_A/N 2: Keep or trash? Please review._

_Reviews keep my motivated to write and I love seeing what you guys think of my stories, so if you have time please send me reviews for, not only this story, but my other stories as well._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. _

Later on the in evening, Skylar is in the kitchen cooking while Punk is sitting at the island table working on comics.

"FUCK!" Punk shouted and threw his pen.

"What's wrong babe?" Skylar asked.

"I can't get this comic right." He got up and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. "If I get this one done, I'll have a couple of weeks off, maybe get out of this funk I've been in."

Skylar wrapped her arms around Punk's neck "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Punk nodded before kissing his wife's forehead then went and got his pen before getting back to work on the comics.

About half an hour later the doorbell rings, "I'll get it." Punk said as he got up. When he got to the door, he opened it to find his in-laws and his daughter and two people he didn't know on the other side. "Hey Linda, hey Vince." He took Addison from Linda, "Hey baby girl." He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

"Punk, I want to introduce you to AJ and Dolph." Vince said.

Punk shook their hands, "Nice to meet you. My name is Phil but everyone calls me Punk. This is my daughter Addison. My wife is in the kitchen."

"Nice to meet you. Your daughter is very adorable." AJ said with a smile, "Can I hold her?"

"She doesn't like being held by strangers." Punk said.

AJ nodded sadly, "Maybe another time."

They make their way to the kitchen, "So Dolph, what do you do?" Punk asked.

"I'm a wrestling coach. I just got a job at a high school not far from here."

Punk extended his hand towards Skylar, "This is my beautiful wife, Skylar. Babe, this is AJ and Dolph."

Skylar walked over to the group and smiled, "It's nice to meet you both." She pointed at the island table, "Please, have a seat."

After putting everything on the table, Skylar warmed Addison's food before sitting down.

Everyone ate and talked and got to know Dolph and AJ. After eating, Punk cleared the table while Skylar put Addison to bed. When she got back downstairs, she found her mom serving chocolate cake and coffee.

"Skylar, everything was great." AJ complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat at the table.

"It was very good. Maybe you should teach this one how to cook." Dolph joked while pointing to his girlfriend.

AJ mocked him making everyone laugh.

Punk wanted to get down to business, "Not to seem rude, but Vince, why did you bring them here?"

Vince sighed, "I just hired AJ as a new comic artist. She just got out of college, so I hoped you could teach her some things."

"Vince, I don't know. I'm busy working on comics. I barely spend enough time with Skylar and Addison as it is. And right now, I'm going through a bit of a rough patch with my comics."

"I just thought it was a good idea sense you're our best. If it's going to be a problem, I'll get someone else to help her."

"Give me a few days to think about it."

"I'm not in a big hurry. We still have a lot of unpacking to do." AJ said.

A few days later, Punk agreed to help AJ. Vince told him it would still be a while before they start working together sense she was still getting settled in. They hoped everything would work out.

_A/N 2: Sorry this is a bit short. The next one will be longer. What did you think? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOO Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Writers block sucks._

Punk was getting his stuff ready to start helping AJ the next day at work. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But, he already said he would and he didn't want to back out of a promise.

Punk and Skylar are sitting in the den that night, Punk flipping through the channels on TV and Skylar playing a few games on her Ipad.

Punk sighed, "I'm not ready for tomorrow."

Skylar put her Ipad down and snuggled up to her husband, "Don't worry about it, everything will be just fine. I know this is something you didn't want to do, but it won't last long."

Punk kissed her forehead, "I'm sure you're right."

The next day, at the newspaper office, Punk is sitting at his station waiting for AJ to arrive. He suddenly got a burst of inspiration and got out a sheet of paper and started drawing a comic.

Dolph parked the car and walked AJ in the newspaper office. They stopped just before they got to the art department so they could say bye to each other, "I love you, babe." He kissed her, "I'll see you this evening."

AJ smiled, "Bye, sexy." She kissed him once more before skipping to her station beside Punk. She sat down, "Hey, Phil."

Punk looked at the perky woman beside him, "Good morning." He took a big sip of his coffee, realizing he would need a lot to deal with AJ.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, I thought you could draw a comic out, and then we'll go from there."

As the morning went on, AJ drew comics and Punk told her what would look good and what wouldn't and started helping her with her drawing techniques.

It's now lunch time. Skylar got her purse and put her jacket on. She walked to her dad's office, "Hey, daddy. I'm going to Subway, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you. Your mother is bringing me something."

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit." She walked to the art department and found Punk and AJ hard at work. She went up to them, "Hey, I'm going to Subway. You want anything?" she asked Punk.

"Yeah. You know what I like." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok." She smiled at him then looked at AJ, "Do you want anything, AJ?"

Punk looked over at her, "Take a break and go with her."

AJ nodded before grabbing her jacket and walking out the door with Skylar. They are walking down the sidewalk and AJ decided to start a conversation, "So, how long have you been working at the newspaper?"

"I have been there sense I was 16. I was kind of an assistant, I ran errands, got lunch, whatever they needed me to do. When I was 18 I went to college and I still helped out when I didn't have classes. I was in school for 4 years. When I was done with school, I started interning and did that for a year. I've been _working _for 2 years. What made you decide to get into drawing?"

"I guess I started when I was little and I've been into it ever sense. Dolph convinced me to do it professionally. I decided to do comics because it's what I'm best at and its fun."

"You have a great mentor. Punk is the best. You'll learn a lot from him."

"Just today he has helped me out so much."

They got to Subway and ordered the sandwiches, chips and drinks and made their way back to the office. Once there, Skylar gave Punk his food then headed back to her desk so she could eat and edit pictures.

That night, after they put Addison to bed they made love while taking a shower together and then they head to bed and make love again. After they were done and exhausted Punk held his wife tightly in his arms.

"I know I don't say this a lot, but, I love you."

Skylar looked up at Punk, "You don't have to always say it. I know you love me."

"You deserve to hear it. I promise to say it more."

"Not that I mind, but what brought all of this on? This is the most you have been affectionate with me sense we had Addison."

"Dolph dropped AJ off at the office. He was very affectionate towards her. Seeing that made me realize how much I miss being with you and loving you the way I used to. You deserve for me to treat you like the queen you are."

Skylar smiled, "I'll always treat you like my king. I love you so much."

After one last kiss, Punk and Skylar snuggled up and went to sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


End file.
